


A shadow of a Marriage

by escapisthero



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Mail Order Brides, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Vaginal Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapisthero/pseuds/escapisthero
Summary: The closer Brienne got to the shore of the Island the more dread she felt.There on land she was going to meet the man she would marry and build a life with.A man that had already stated that he would never love her.On a whim Brienne sent a letter to Lone Isle offering her knowledge of farming for a new home. Only one man answered Jaime Lannister, he offered her everything she wanted except love.
Relationships: Brienne of Tarth & Olenna Tyrell, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Podrick Payne & Brienne of Tarth, Sandor Clegane & Brienne of Tarth, Tyrion Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Tyrion Lannister/Tysha
Comments: 142
Kudos: 274





	1. The journey begins

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to one of my longest fics I have ever written.
> 
> Hope you will enjoy it.

The closer Brienne got to the shore of the Island the more dread she felt.

There on land she was going to meet the man she would marry and build a life with. A man that had already stated that he would never love her.

It had been on a whim that she had answered the ad in the newspaper.

"Seeking Women for our brave farmers and workers on Lone Isle. Build a new life on a beautiful Island. Write a letter describing yourself and we will match you to one or more of our bachelors. Guvnor of Lone Isle"

Brienne had written a letter, expecting no reply. Her letter had been brief.

"Dear Ser. I am a woman of 29 years of age. I am not beautiful or witty. I have been called the ugliest girl in Westeros and I believe that it might be true." This sentence would be enough to scare off most of the men. And if she would be chosen, no one could accuse her of lying about her looks, If anyone continues to read the next sentence, it might soften the blow. " But I am a hard worker, I have worked all my life on my father's farm. The last five years of his life I worked alone. Plowing, taking care of our animals, harvesting. All the work you do on a farm with great success. The farm was thriving. Sadly when my father died the farm went to a cousin of mine. So I wish for a new place to call my home. I don't expect you to love me, but if you need a helping hand and a friend. I might be that. Best wishes Brienne Tarth"

She had long forgotten the impulse letter when the reply came 2 months later.

Her hands felt heavy when she walked to her bedroom to read it. Butterflies swarming in the pit of her stomach.

"Dear Miss Tarth. My name is Jaime and if you are still willing, I would like to be your husband. I left my heart in Westeros so I will not likely love you. Even if you had been the most beautiful maiden in the world I don't see anyone truly take her place. But I do need a friend and someone to help me and my little brother Tyrion to run our farm. I have attached a drawing of our farm so you can get a feeling of our home. As well as a list of our tools and stocks. You might be able to see if we are lacking anything. You sounded most competent in your letter. We like competent people. I will promise that you will have a great much to say in the running of the farm. You will be more of the farmer than the farmer's wife. My brother's wife Tysha will cook and clean, it's her pride and joy. I am as I said in need of help with the farm. My brother doesn't have the body of a farmer and it is too much to run on my own. So I ask you for help. And that means for you to be my wife. So please marry me? If you accept, when you land on shore ask for Jon Snow at the pub he will guide you to the Lannister farm. He is a decent fellow. If you truly want to build a life with us and have the means. Bring everything you think you will need. Farming equipment, seeds, clothes and if you have any hobbies. It must be cheaper to buy them on the mainland than here. With kind regards Jaime Lannister

Ps. If you want to make Tyrion love you, bring any book except Utopia with you. Tysha is fond of sweet or beautiful things if you want her to be happy. "

He had sent a couple of dragons. Not enough to buy stuff but would be enough to buy a ticket for the ship.

She had to read the letter many times before she truly understood what it said. But within the hour she was packing up her belongings. Writing down a list of what she wanted to bring on the ship.

Brienne had nothing for her in Westeros. She was just a cleaning maid for her cousin, who only wanted her gone.

Within a week she had said her goodbyes, she had a wagon of things that would help her start a new life. And then she was off on the ship.

***

Brienne had a pleasant voyage. She didn't suffer from seasickness and she had been a good help for a widow and her five young children. The widow Hazel was also starting her new life on Lone Isle. A widowed man, named Davos had asked Hazel to marry him and he had promised that he would take care of her family. He seemed nice from his letters that Brienne had been given to read. He had five sons of his own that all was grown up, with families of their own. He wrote that he missed having children in his daily life. She was happy for Hazel and her children. Hazel would probably be happy if Davos was as nice as he seemed. They would probably learn to love each other.

Brienne was content if she and Jaime would respect each other. It would be nice if they could be friends.

During the voyage Brienne tried to get a feeling of the other travelers. Some came like her, mail order brides. All more dainty and prettier than she. Some farmer's daughters. Others like Rose seemed to come from a brothel or some other shady line of work. Lastly there was the widows, hoping for a second chance. All hoping to improve their life. Brienne hoped the best for them all.

Then it was the men traveling, for land, work or escaping their past. Some of them tried to get some of the women to choose them instead of their mystery man on the island. Brienne found herself being the shield for the women that didn't feel safe. Her stern look and imposing height frightened most of the worst. And when one man fainted by her hard slap on his face, they all backed away.

But the muttered whispers hurt.

_Poor man that was going to wed that beast! He will run away when he lays his eyes on her!_

Even if she tried to remember that words are wind. Her own doubt and fears matched their words. What if Jaime would take one look at her and call it all of?

Would she be able to stay if he did?

She couldn't return to the mainland, that was all she knew.

***

Brienne was one of the last to leave the ship. Her well stocked wagon and oxens stood at the far back of the cargo area.

The cold feeling in the pit of her stomach just kept growing as she waited.

What had she done? How desperate had she become? To throw herself to a man, a man that proudly claimed that he would never love her.

She knew that if he would honour his promise he would gain much more than she would ever gain. She could just hope that his farm was worth it.

The town was simple but sturdy built. Much more men than women as far she could see on the streets. She found the pub easily enough and she paid a girl dressed as a boy and her siblings to keep an eye on her wagon before she walked in.

It felt like all eyes were staring at her. Dressed in her father's clothes, she knew that she almost looked like a man. She walked up to the bar.

"Welcome stranger, what will it be?" He said without a smile. He felt to stoic to work at a bar. 

"a hot meal, a small glass of cider, if you have. And the direction of a man called Jon Snow." She said. 

"I am Jon Snow" the barman said, raising his eyebrow.

"I was told that you would be able to guide me to the Lannister's farm" A man coughed down by her hip, she looked down.

She saw a man of mismatched eyes one green, one almost black and he was short, like a young child.

"Are you alright, mister?" she asked

He was smiling.

"Am I talking to, miss Brienne Tarth?"

"yes, I am she" she said a bit uncomfortable.

"oh, finally some good news! I am your beloved brother in law, Tyrion Lannister." Brienne took his hand in greeting.

"Nice to meet you Tyrion."

"Fabulous! I will have the tallest nieces and nephews! Come let us meet the rest of the family"

He pulled her to a table. A woman was trying to talk to the man that had his back to Brienne. But by the looks of it he was more interested in the drink in his hand.

"My beloved Tysha and my favorite brother. I found someone that might raise our spirits! Brienne Tarth has arrived!" The drunken man turned. He was extremely beautiful, but wearing a hard look on his face.

"is that a woman?"

Brienne sighed not even disappointed.

"yes, I am." The drunken man's laugh was like nails on the blackboard on Brienne's confidence.

The woman, Tysha, looked horrified at the man that must be Jaime.

"For fuck sake! How much did you drink when I was away Jaime? I am sorry, my dear, my brother had some bad news from the mainland and has tried to drink them away. I promise that he is usually much better company."

"if you say so." Brienne turned to the drunk that might be her fiance. "I wrote that I am ugly, is the truth too much for you to handle?"

Tyrion and his wife drew their breath in shock. Jaime was looking at her with his eyes that seemed to have trouble focusing. The way his beautiful green eyes looked long and intense in her eyes was hard for Brienne to stand.

" No, I don't care about your looks. Are you going to help me with the farm?" he asked. 

"Yes, I will work to make the farm the best on this island." She stated truthfully. 

"Tyrion can you call for the priest? It's best that I marry this beast." Jaime said. 

"I will not marry you before you are sober." Brienne looked in horror as her betrothed whined like a toddler.

"But I want to go home! And you won't be able to live with us if we don't marry! Stupid rules!"

Brienne was so thankful for Jon when he came with her food and drink. A good comfortable stew was just what she needed. She tried to ignore the looks her intended gave her. She didn't know if he was trying to figure her out or what.

"so, my dear new sister, why did you decide to come here?" Tyrion asked.

"I had almost nothing in the mainland. I lived with my cousin, who had inherent my father's farm. And he didn't appreciate my knowledge and work. I have always dreamed of a farm to call my own. And your brother promised me that. I liked the picture of the farm and I saw myself working there. In that dream I felt content. I didn't need anything else."

"But why did you choose my brother? I know that he is no wordsmith" Tyrion looked at Jaime with a joking look.

"he was the only one who wrote to me.I appreciate that he seemed honest and capable in his letter. I hope that this is not the true Jaime. I do not want a mean and drunk husband." She said staring Jaime down. 

"I'm not drunk!"

Tyrion laughed. "No this is a one in a lifetime. We got a letter with the boat. Our evil father has died and our vile sister and her stupid pretty boy, new husband has taken over all of his fortune. We don't care about that. She is welcome to that blood money. But she has officially cut the ties to us. She doesn't want our working hands to muddy the perfect picture she has painted about herself. She is Jaimes twin so he is really hurt about it."

"I am sorry to hear that." she looked at her new family.

"I am not. I feel bad that Jaime is hurting. But I would die happy if I never saw our sister again. I am really glad that you will not meet her. She would do everything in her power to make you suffer. I will never forgive her for hurting Tysha. We had to move here because of her! I don't regret the move, because I have never been more happy in my life."

Jaime didn't looked pleased but said nothing, just continued with his drink. Brienne was in luck, the priest walked into the pub. He had seen her wagon and understood that she wanted to take it to her new home. He had heard about how she had defended the women's virtue on the ship so he was confident that she could stay pure until she was wed. He told her and Jaime that they should travel into the church in two days so they could be wed properly.

Later they walked out of the pub and Brienne walked to her wagon that the siblings and their father, the sheriff was guarding. She thanked them dearly.

"Oh my lord! Are those chickens?! Tyrion she is bringing chickens! Oh, thank you, Brienne!" Tysha was hugging her husband.

Brienne laughed embarrassed.

"Jaime sent me a list of what you had on the farm. So I brought with me what I thought we were going to need. I was most impressed with the list. It was truly helpful"

Jaime, who had crawled up onto her wagon, smiled at them.

"wench, get me home!"

Brienne didn't even look at him.

"We will lead the way. Tysha, my dear, shall we get the horse and carriage? Wait here my new favorite sister"

Brienne was ready for departure when Tysha came steering the coldblood and the carriage with ease. She got the oxen to follow the other carriage.

"Tyrion likes you" Jaime yawn was big. Like a golden lion.

"He likes the wagon I bought at least. But I feel like I can be friends with Tyrion and Tysha."

"What about me?" He asked. 

"I sure hope that we can become good friends. Or else, this will be a problem. Wouldn't you say?" Brienne looked at the drunk beautiful man.

"We will be friends. You will see! I am quite charming." he said proudly without shame. 

"if you say so, Jaime."

Five minutes later he was sound asleep on her shoulder. Soon Brienne had gotten Jaime to lay down with his head on her lap. That way she didn't have to worry about him falling out of the wagon.

Half an hour later they turned up a small track that led them to the farm.

The farm looked as the simple drawing Jaime had sent. A big timber one storey house. A barn, some sheds and outhouses and big pastures, fields, a vegetable garden and more.

A young boy was waiting on the patio as they rolled into the farm. "Master Tyrion, Mrs Tysha and Mister Jaime you are late!"

"Sorry Pod, we got some bad news, but then Jaimes future wife came and made my day! Come, Pod, meet Brienne Tarth!"

Brienne jumped down and greeted the boy. "Nice to meet you Pod. Can you control the oxen while I get Jaime to bed. I will return and settle the animals I brought in the barn soon." Pod looked at her in what she could only describe as in awe.

"y.. es miss Tarth"

"call me Brienne. Where does the drunk sleep?" Brienne asked Tysha and lifted Jaime in his arms like he was a beautiful maiden. Tyrion snickered and Tysha giggled but leads the way. Unfolding the bedding so Brienne could easily lay down Jaime in his bed. Together they undressed him before tucking him in.

Then Brienne walked out to Pod and together they brought the wagon inside the barn. Lead the oxen to a stall for them to rest. The chickens and rooster could move in the hen house that stood empty and silent. In an empty stall they placed the creates with the bunnies she had brought over. She would have to build a more permanent solution tomorrow. But they were all safe and fed. Pod got a wheelbarrow for the things she had brought for the house. And then they truly got to work.

Brienne had gotten really good deals when a neighbor had died and his children had all good work in the city so the old farm was sold to an artist who didn't want to live a farmer's life, he only wanted the view. So most of the things she had gotten as a thank you for helping him move in. Her favourite was the large whetstone wheel that you powered by pedal movement. She had always wanted one. But it was really heavy so it was going to stay on the wagon until they had decided where it should go. Pod looked like it was his birthday and Christmas all together.

"do I understand correctly that you are a farm hand, Podrik?" she asked, because it had been no mentioning of Pod in Jaime's letter.

"yes, sort of. I am an orphan and the man that took me in wasn't… He.. Wasn't nice. Master Tyrion and Mister Jaime didn't like that. So one night at the pub they challenge him to a game of poker. He lost enough for them to own his farm. But Master Tyrion said that he would write off the debt, if he got me and a small sum of money. I am so grateful that they cared enough. I am happy here."

"I am glad that you are here. You are already my favorite person." The boy blushes easily. "on the ship I was a bit afraid that I would come to a bad family."

"They are the kindest." the boy proudly said.

"I am glad then that I took the chance. I hope that I will be happy here. Come let us take these things into the cabin."

Inside Tysha was setting the table for a small evening meal. Some bread and cheese.

"What do you got there Brienne?" she asked.

"Pod, give Tysha the box you are carrying" Brienne put the heavy box she carried in front of Tyrion.

"This is for you." then she walked out to get the other boxes.

"Raspberry jam! Tyrion, jam, tea! Coffee and sugar! I can bake again! And soap that smells of roses" Brienne heard Tysha cry out in joy even as she stood outside by the wagon.

She came with the boxes of flour and other pantry items. She had hardly put down her load when she was trapped in Tysha's embrace.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"You're welcome. But that's for everyone, this box is yours."

"What?" Tysha seem to think that she was dreaming. 

"Books, you gave me beautiful thick books" Tyrion wiped his eyes.

"Jaime wrote that books would be a good present if I wanted to make you happy. I hope I got some that you like. These were my father's favourites." Brienne said embarrassed. 

"thank you." Tysha was suddenly sobbing.

"My love, what's the matter?" Tyrion got to his wife. Who were caressing the silky embroided scarfs.

"I didn't know what to get you. But it's more in there." Brienne fled to get more boxes.

She was embarrassed. Happy that her gifts gave her new family joy, but didn't know what to do about her feelings.

When she came into the kitchen again Tysha was gone.

Tyrion waved her to him. "Thank you, I don't know when I saw my wife so glad last time. She deserves the world and I haven't been able to treat her to any luxury."

"Hopefully will I be able to help you all with the farm enough so we can treat us to some of the finer things in life."

"Brienne…" She never got to know what he was going to say. Tysha returned. She had changed into the dress that Brienne's mother had loved but seldom used. It was a little long but otherwise a good fit.

"You look lovely" Brienne said.

Tysha twirled around like a young maid. "I love the sewing kit! And the combs and the candy!"

"Jaime only wrote that you like sweet and pretty things so I had to take a guess. In what to give you"

Brienne looked at Pod that was bringing the last trunk. The one with her own stuff.

"I didn't have anything brought especially for you Pod. Because you didn't live here when Jaime wrote, I believe. But I might have something for you. She opened her trunk. Her only good dress that she was planning to wear to the wedding was on top. But she found the things she looked for quickly. "these were my brother's. I hope they fit." It was a pair of sturdy boots, a vest and a pocket knife.

"But…" the boy started to say.

"Try them on" Brienne ordered.

The boots were a little bit large but with some thick socks they would be perfect. "take them Pod"

He hugged her. Brienne could hardly stop herself from crying. She didn't know how much she had missed being hugged. She didn't even remember when she was hugged last. She released the boy and laid her hand on a box.

"this one is Jaimes. And the trunk is mine. But the other ones are for us all." They helped each other to unload. Pantry items. Yarn, fabrics, kitchen utensils that Brienne though that they could use.

"Brienne I must ask you. Are you rich?" Tysha asked.

She laughed.

"I had some money. From my mother and father. But most of the stuff I have worked for. But I felt like it was worth it."

They ate together. Tysha was in heaven with her jam.

Brienne felt content. Even if she wouldn't have a marriage of love. Like Tyrion and Tysha seemed to have. She would hopefully be liked by the other people in the family.

She bathed in the river before turning in for the night. Her bed was the kitchen sofa. Tysha had tried to make it soft and as comfortable as she could. It was a tight fit but Brienne was so tired that she didn't mind.


	2. Jaime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime first sober impression of his wife to be.

It was midday when Jaime woke up. He had never slept so long. Especially not since they had moved out here. 

Sleepy, he walked out into the big kitchen. Finding Tysha in a wonderful mood. Baking something that smelled divine.   
"Good morning" he grumble still feeling the effects of the last night's drinking.   
"Jaime it's the middle of the day! You missed breakfast!"   
Jaime kissed her cheek.   
"I am sorry, I drank too much"   
"yes you did! Luckily for us, that Brienne didn't flee! You were terrible to her!"   
Tyrion looked up from a new book.   
"You better be nice to the girl. We all love her. Tysha will poison you if you hurt her."  
Tysha laughed, but nodded.   
"She said that this box is for you." Tysha said and pointed to a box.  
Jaime was intrigued but his bladder was calling him.   
"I will look at it soon" he hurried out  
On the way to the outhouse he saw Brienne. His future and really ugly wife.   
She was sitting by a new whetstone honing by the look, all of their tools. Pod was polishing them with some kind of oil when she was done.   
He went and did his business out in the outhouse. 

Wife, she would be his wife. 

He didn't remember what he said yesterday. He did remember that she was tall and strong. Unfortunate face, but pretty blue eyes. He didn't care about her looks. If he could, he would have rather hired her. But marriage would have to do. She knew and seemed to accept the fact that he would never love her and that was a big relief. 

He walked by them on his way back.   
"Hello! Busy I see."  
"hi mister Jaime! We have taken care of the animals and have done all the morning chores." Pod was beaming but Brienne was more reserved.   
"Hello, I am sorry that I don't really remember our first meeting. I am Jaime, your future husband, if you still agree. Nice to meet you."  
"it's alright. Tyrion and Tysha said that it was a special occasion. I am Brienne. I hope that you can stand having me here."

By the way she had spoken, told him that she was expecting him to turn her away. It made him feel guilty. 

"After lunch maybe we two can take a walk around our farm and you can tell me what ideas you have. And we can get to know each other" he offered.   
She smiled and nodded. She had continued working the whole time. 

He walked into the kitchen.   
"did you play nice?" Tyrion asked   
"yes I did." Jaime drank the glass of water Tysha gave him.   
"Good, open your present. Tysha is dieing to find out what she have given you" Tyrion said.   
"fine." Jaime walked to the box.   
It was a simple box, almost black. Sturdy.   
He opened the lid.   
It was a watch. A silver pocket watch, engraved. "I will stand by your side"   
Also there was some drawing supplies. Watercolor paint, paper and brushes. An easel. She had liked his drawings enough to hope that he would like to draw more. How could she find the perfect present in one letter.   
"this is finer than the supply you left at Casterly" Tyrion looked down inside the box.   
"Yeah"   
"She is a great giver." Tysha put the watch inside Jaimes pocket. "I wish that I could give her anything back."  
"i don't need anything, Tysha." There she stood on the doorstep she was even taller than he had thought.   
"I'm just glad that you like it." she looked uncomfortable.   
"Thank you" Jaime couldn't speak any more, he was too emotional.   
"You are welcome." She had left her work boots outside, she walked in only her socks. The men's trousers only showed how long her legs were. The rolled up sleeves showed off her strong underarms.   
She was an oddity no doubt. But she was kind, that was enough. Silently, she came to help Tysha to serve lunch. Carefully he brought his box of treasures back to his room. He placed it gently on his dresser and got back to the kitchen. 

What a glorious meal it was. Riches that she had brought for them. A sad thought filled his head. Had she gotten all this stuff to try and buy their friendship? A compensation for her looks. Jaime knew that men on the island often choose their wife for their looks or for their grace. But he had stated in his letter that he didn't care about her looks, and that was the truth. 

It was a weird feeling, having a stranger at the table. Jaime was not one to open up to strangers. But Brienne seemed to blend in well. She was an observer. Smiling at the stories they told. Answering any questions they asked. But seemed too shy to talk by herself but at the same time she had great confidence in her knowledge and abilities around farming. 

He remembered the day he had decided to write to her. Her letter had hanged, on the board in the post office for a fortnight. Not one man had replied. It didn't have a picture or perfume sprayed on it like many of the other letters had. But in its simplicity, it had stood out.   
So he read it on a whim. The way she stated her looks early in the letter, had shocked him. He understood why she had not gotten any response. He read on, intrigued.   
The rest of the letter had captured him. She could be their salvation! And he brought it home to show Tyrion.   
"so you will bring a woman here to be our boss?" his brother had asked.   
"Yes, we need someone to guide us. We will survive this year but I don't know about the next. Because then our funds will be dried out. And I got a good feeling about her" he had stated. 

She had come and his gut seems to have been right this time.


	3. Brienne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne is getting to know the man she will marry. And they try to set up the rules of their relationship.

Sober Jaime was quite different from the drunken mess of a man she had seen the night before. He was easy going, kind to his family, and cared about Pod.

It felt like he was trying to figure her out. Not stopping at her face, but searching deeper. Looking for her true self. She knew that that kind of interest he was showing was a big risk for herself.

She remembered with pain, every time she had thought herself in love with a boy that only showed her some kind of kindness.

She would really have make herself remember that Jaime might become her husband, but he would never be hers. Not truly.

If only he wasn't so handsome and witty! The gods must be laughing at her again.

She found the strength to look at the other people, her new family. Pod was a good helper, in time he would become a great farmer. That she would see to.

Tyrion was very clever. Good with sums and math. Good for planning and calculations for materials.

Tysha was the heart of the farm. Warm and a great cook.

She was looking forward to see, what Jaime's role was in the family.

Tomorrow he will become her husband. Whatever that meant.

***

After lunch Brienne instructed Pod to continue building the Bunnies habitats. Then she followed Jaime around the farm. She had her crude map with her. The one she had made only this morning.

By the house she looked at the soil and the small kitchen garden.

"I would like us to expand the garden down by the river. It will be one of our bigger incomes this year." She began.

Jaime nodded.

"I have brought seeds and buds for us to get started. But we will have to work the land first."

"Sounds good, what's next?" He asked. And so they explored together.

Jaime showed her the land and what's there. He was interested in letting Brienne talk and show what she thought was a good way to continue with the farm. Brienne couldn't remember when it was last someone truly listened to her. Asking her to tell him more, explain her thoughts and ideas. Hanging on every word she spoke. It was almost too much.

They were standing on one of the hills and looking over the farm.

"Is it what you imagined?" Jaime asked.

"It is much better. I am glad that I took the chance. You?" She dared to ask.

"I am glad. As you must have guessed, I am not born a farmer. I have struggled for years now. And after my foreman quit I have felt how it is slowly falling apart. I need help, someone to guide and teach me how. I want someone to work with me, someone who is invested and wants the farm to succeed. And I feel like you are the one for that" He had a genuine smile.

"Thank you. I will do everything in my power to make us successful." she promised.

They stood in silence before Brienne took the courage to ask a question that had bothered her.

"Jaime, will our marriage be a true one or only on paper? Do you want children?"

He seemed startled. Staring at her before he answered.

"I think that we can have that conversation when the farm is more stable."

Brienne nodded hoping that her face remained neutral.

She didn't know why his expected answer hurt her. Maybe that he in other words told her "you are so ugly that you will never tempt me."

That she will not even get a chance to have her own biological family. It was something she thought that she had given up on. But this trip had awoken that hidden desire once more. Maybe she had hoped that even if she would live in a loveless marriage she might be blessed with a child or more that she could be allowed to love and show her affection to. Who maybe would even love her back. It felt heavy to take a last look at that dream and then lock it in a dark box and throw it down to her inner pile of lost dreams.

"Did you want children?" his voice was soft.

"Maybe one day. But as you said it will be at least two years of hard work for the farm being truly successful."

"Good, we are on the same page." he seemed relieved. "is there any other thing we need to discuss?" he continued.

"where should I sleep, when we are married?" she asked.

"My bed is quite large, we should both fit there. If that's alright with you?"

"that's alright, I don't want to continue sleeping in the kitchen." a small blush was rising on her cheeks.

His laugh was like a rainbow after a storm.

"I promise that after we are married you don't have to sleep on the sofa anymore."

"thank you." Brienne took a calming breath. "If you one day don't want to be married to me… I will let you go. Especially if you find someone that you love. I won't stand in your way."

"What?" Jaime turned to face her. "I know that if you didn't need help with the farm. You wouldn't have chosen me… and if you one day can be truly happy, I want you to be happy."

"But how about you?" his question did come as a surprise to her.

"I will be here as long as you want me" Brienne started to walk away.

"Even if you fall for someone else?" his voice stopped her in her tracks. She turned to face him.

"Even if I would ever fall in love with someone else, it won't be an issue"

_They wouldn't love her back._

She walked straight to Pod to continue work on the bunnies homes. Work was good for calming emotions and putting things in perspective.

She was a builder, a farmer and that's enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: the wedding.  
> That I will post within the next 12 hours.


	4. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It time for the wedding.  
> It has room for improvement...
> 
> This is one of the longer chapters.

It was the day of her wedding and Brienne had woken up long before the rest of the family. So she started her day fetching water and taking care of the animals. Then she replenished the firewood so Tysha didn't have to fetch any that morning. She was measuring out the new vegetable patch when Pod got up and saw Brienne's offerings on the porch so he brought them inside.   
He walked up to her when he was done.   
"Good morning, Pod I have taken care of the animals."  
"Good morning, miss Brienne. When did you get up?"   
"A while ago."  
"You must mean hours" he had his hands on his hips.   
She shrugged not wanting to give him right.   
"you could have woken me up. You don't have to work alone!" He seemed upset.   
"I couldn't sleep. That doesn't mean that you should miss sleep as well." she said.   
"Are you nervous about getting married?"  
"Yes and no… I don't like being in the center of attention." She confessed.   
"it will be fine, miss Brienne. It is only for a short moment." he patted her hand.   
"I know." she sighed.   
"because you have done all the morning chores I want you to go and eat breakfast. I will make you a bath." The young man ordered her.   
"Thank you, Pod" she laid a hand on his shoulder.   
"You're welcome. You deserve some rest, miss Brienne. You have done so much in just really a day"   
Brienne blushed and went inside.   
"Good morning Brienne! Are you excited about today?" Tysha was in high spirits frying up eggs and bacon.   
"Good morning." Brienne said deflecting the question.   
"Did you wake up before the sun?" asked Tyrion, she only shrugged as an answer.   
"Wife to be. If we are going to be able to sleep in the same bed, I need a couple of more hours of sleep" Jaime said.   
Brienne blushed.   
"I am not sure if this will be a habit" she said before eating a piece of bread.   
"nervous about the Wedding? I promise that we will not have a tradition bedding" Jaime said with a sly smile.   
"what! No, I hope so! I don't want to accidentally kill Tyrion or Pod!" she had heard of those ancient ways. Glad that no one practiced them anymore.   
Jaimes laugh was free and loud.   
"I am nervous. I am afraid that I will mess up. That I will embarrass you and your family… " She confessed.   
That you will leave me at the altar.   
He took her hand in a friendly manner.   
"nothing you do will embarrass us. You can say every word wrong or fart in church and we will not be embarrassed. Tyrion will laugh but he will not be embarrassed. You will be a Lioness, a Lannister, you don't need to be thinking about the opinions of sheep."  
She stopped and stared at him. What a weird thing to say.   
" my father loved to say that. My father was a cold man but I think that he was right. You live how you like and don't let any bastards small minds get you down."  
Brienne nodded. Not knowing what she thought of her new family saying. 

She ate and then bathed out in the barn after breakfast. Dressing in her only good dress. Sighing when she saw her reflection. This was as good as it would get. She would ask if Tysha would mind fixing her hair. She walked out and found her new family in the kitchen.   
Jaime nodded and got to bathe and change clothes.   
Brienne couldn't help feeling a bit discouraged. A white lie, false word that she looked fine would have been nice to hear.   
"Tysha, do you mind helping me with the hair?"   
"of course! I used to do this with my sisters all the time! Pod go and fetch some flowers with their stems left!"   
The boy ran out.   
Brienne sat down and handed Tysha her mother's old comb letting her do what she pleased.   
The last time anyone had done her hair, she had been a small child. And her mother had been alive. A simple braid was all she could master by herself. 

She had forgotten the feeling of having someone pampering her. A new thing she didn't know that she was missing. 

She had thought that she was a solitaire person, happy to be by herself. But these few days told her that she was touch starved. That she was drinking up every drop of friendly affection she got, like a dried sponge. 

Tysha's hands were soft but sure. Brienne felt that she was braiding something. 

Brienne knew that she was at least going to look acceptable. She would be the ugliest bride but at least she would be clean and tidy. 

Tysha was like a songbird. So happy for the wedding.   
"did you two marry here or on the mainland?" Brienne asked.   
Tysha laughed.   
"We got married in secret a week after we met on the mainland" she proudly told Brienne.   
"My family, except Jaime, would not have accepted my beloved. She was my beautiful miller's daughter and even if I was the black sheep of the family, my father was a lord. But I feel so much in love that I gladly walked away from them." Tyrion said.   
"But they didn't let you?" Brienne asked.   
"No… My father and sister started to spread nasty rumors about Tysha. Calling her nasty things. Turning the village against us. Jaime became angry and helped us to the ship. My brother, our knight in shining armour followed us out here. With our combined money we built our home. And we have lived happily ever after here."  
"Does Jaime want to go back?" she needed to ask.   
"Not anymore, I believe. He has nothing there for him." Tyrion patted her hand.   
"Good to know. But if he changes his mind... I hope that you could let me stay. I would love to see my plan's bear fruits." she pleaded.   
"You don't think that he would bring you with him?" Tyrion seemed startled by her question.   
"No. I have already told him that if he would find someone to love that I would set him free. If he didn't need me for the farm I would be stuck being unwanted in my cousin's house until he would find anyone desperate enough to take me off his hands. I don't want to go back." She told them.   
She felt Tysha leaning over her back hugging her.   
" You are my sister now. You will always have a home here." Tysha promised.   
"Yes, I agree, my dear." Tyrion answered.   
"Thank you" That was a big relief.   
Pod came in with a collection of flowers.   
"Excellent Pod! Lay them by me on the table." Tysha said. She worked some of the flowers into Brienne's hair.   
"Tyrion can you bring me a looking-glass?" Tysha asked her husband.   
Why she felt nervous seeing herself for the first time, Brienne didn't know. But she was. 

Her hair was a work of art. Two close braids joined in a bun in the back of her head. And the flowers made her feel like she was a bride. She wasn't pretty but her hair was.   
"Thank you, my hair has never been so beautiful." she honestly said.   
Tysha was fighting tears in her eyes. Brienne stood up and gave Tysha a hug. Not knowing what else to do.   
"you are getting married today!" Tysha was trying not to sob.   
"Yes, I know. As long as my groom hasn't drowned in the tub." she said.   
"Pod, go check" Tyrion ordered.   
Tysha had just made the leftover flowers into a bouquet when a freshly shaved Jaime came in with his Sunday best. 

He was so beautiful that Brienne was surprised that the angels didn't sing as he walked. 

"Great, are we done? Then we can go to the church! I look forward to the dinner" Jaime said while rubbing his hands together. 

The heavy feeling of knowing that this marriage was false grew for every single word Jaime said. In his eyes she could have just worn her work clothes. This was just another duty that had to be done. 

It felt so sad that this was the best she would ever get. 

They took the Lannister's wagon. Jaime took the reins of the horse, Brienne sat by his side, looking out over the landscape as they traveled. 

She heard that Tyrion, Tysha and Pod were happily chatting away in the back.   
No one had ever called Brienne a great speaker, but her nerves were making her mute. She didn't have one thing to say. So they arrived at the church, seeing a happy young couple kissing on the step of the church. Brienne was both embarrassed and ashamed of the fact that she was jealous of them. She would never be kissed like that. Like she was the greatest thing in the world. 

She jumped down and went to help Tysha and Tyrion down from the wagon. This is what she was, the help. And by gods she would be the greatest help in the world. 

Brienne lifted Tysha who giggled, like a young girl being lifted up into the air.   
Brienne laughed when Tyrion raised his hands calling "me, me do me!"   
So she lifted Tyrion high in the air before carefully setting him on the ground. He was laughing, calling to Jaime when he was mid air.   
"look I am taller than you, brother"   
Jaime laughed and kneeled down to hug his brother.   
"Next time you have to carry me!" Jaime said to Brienne.   
"I already have." she said.   
Even his blush was beautiful. A nice tint, not the blocks of red that she got.   
"Yeah, but I was sleeping so it doesn't count!" he replied.   
Brienne smiled and followed Tyrion and Tysha to the church. 

The priest was free.   
"The Lannisters, miss Tarth and young Podrick. Welcome!"   
"Thank you." Jaime gave the priest a jar of cookies that Tysha had made.  
"Thank you. I do love your baking, my dear." The priest smiled kindly to Tysha.   
"Shall we?" the priest asked. 

The wedding was over in a flash. After 10 minutes she was Mrs Jaime Lannister.

And they were supposed to kiss. 

Jaime gave her the softest of kisses on her mouth. A second and her first and probably last kiss was over. The only thing left was the tingling feeling of the memory of it on her lips. 

Her husband was already joining his family, leaving her with the priest.   
"thank you, father." she said.   
"You're welcome, child. Come back whenever you can. The church will always welcome you in."   
Brienne nodded and walked out with the rest of them.

They walked to Jon Snow's place. That seemed more popular this time.  
Brienne felt and heard the silence that fell when the pub saw her. 

They don't know you. Let them stare. She pretended that she didn't notice. 

Jaime took her hand and led them to a table. That was nice of him. 

She took a seat so she did have her back to the wall. No one was going to sneak up on her. You never know with drunk people.   
"Brienne!" Hazel came up to the table. Her children and a man with kind eyes followed after.   
Brienne stood up and let herself be hugged.   
"Hello, Hazel, my favorite children and you must be Davos! Hazel has told me about you."  
They shook hands as the children started to climb up to hug Brienne. She hugged them all. The smallest one hugged her hard, not wanting to be let down.   
"I have looked all over the town for you! So I am so glad that I found you." one of the boys said.   
"I live outside town now. This is my husband Jaime, his brother Tyrion, Tyrion's wife Tysha and our ward Podrik. This is Hazel and her family. Hazel and I became friends on the ship."  
"Davos, dear, you should have seen her. There were some men that were harassing some of the women on board. Brienne walked up to one of them, smacking him so hard that he blacked out! Telling them all if they didn't behave she would do that again. It was marvelous. I felt so safe! I believe that all of us did." Hazel told her husband.   
Brienne's blush was burning her.   
"now I know why you were allowed to live unmarried with us" Tyrion's voice was filled with mirth.   
Brienne hid her face by looking at the toddler in her arms. Who was caressing her face like she wasn't the ugliest woman in the room. Reaching his hand when he saw the flowers in her hair.   
"Thank you for protecting my Hazel and our children, and all the ladies on board." Davo's smile was warm and genuine. Brienne had to smile back. Happy for Hazel. Brienne liked him.   
The toddler turned and lifted his arms forwards to Davos that took him smiling with love, at the Boy named Tom.   
Brienne got one more hug and they promised that they would come visit each other. 

The food was served and Brienne had started to relax when a large man with red hair appeared by her side.   
"You are a large woman." great, he was drunk.   
"I am." her voice was cold.   
"I like big women. Have giant babies with me!" Brienne froze in panic.   
An even larger man took the rude man by his shoulders.   
"for fuck sake, Tormund!" the black haired man said trying to get his friend away.   
Brienne stood up staring down at the drunk man who stared at her like she was someone worth looking at.   
"I thank you for your offer, but I am already married. " she stated.   
She dared to glance at Jaime who had stood up by her side.   
"the pretty boy!?" Tormund was looking all over Jaime.   
"yes, I am really pretty. So if you don't mind we are trying to have a lovely meal here" Brienne felt how Jaime raised her hand and kissed her knuckles. She blushed because she was not expecting that. 

Brienne jumped when the man started to cry, loudly in the arms of the large man that had a scar on his face.   
The black haired man looked like he was in agony.   
"for fucks sake! You stupid ginger! What the hell was you thinking.You missed writing to her. I saw her letter in town. You could have answered but you didn't. So suck it up!" the black haired man dragged Tormund away. 

Brienne sat down. Looking with horror down the table. Tyrion was laughing so much that he was crying. Tysha was trying to shush him. Podrik was blushing. Jaime looked… She didn't know what he was feeling.   
"Do you want to change husband? It is not too late." he asked.   
"No!" she had not liked that man's gaze. Like she was a piece of meat. She didn't want that. Respect was better than whatever life she would have with that man!   
Jaime smiled.   
"I will protect you. " he promised with a smile. 

The evening came and they returned home. Brienne changed clothes and went to take care of the animals. Wedding or not, the animals were the important ones.   
Pod and Jaime joined her. Jaime in high spirits. Spinning both her and Pod around in the barn in some kind of dance.   
Brienne had to laugh at his silliness.   
They joined Tysha and Tyrion for some tea and cookies before they went to bed early.   
She felt how Jaime started to release her hair from the flowers and braids. That was an unexpected luxury to feel his long fingers in her hair.   
When he let go she turned  
"Thank you" she said.   
"You're welcome" he said before they were turning in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that Jaime was nervous too. That's why he is... Stupid.
> 
> More to come.


	5. Jaime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime is thinking about his married life.
> 
> Jaime and Brienne takes a trip into town. Jaime is proudly showing up his wife while meeting the smith and visiting Tyrrell General store.

Married life was not so much different than his single life. Except sharing the bed with someone. 

His wife was a big woman but she stuck to her side of the bed. Trying to give him space if he needed. She often fell asleep before him. Exhausted from the hard work. So he could not help but to look at her. 

He had never thought that he would marry. But she made it easy. She worked hard on the farm and asked for nothing in return. He felt bad about that. She should get something nice.

Tyrion had been angry with him on the day after the wedding. Reminding him that he had not even said something nice to her on their wedding day. It would have been so easy to give her a compliment for the dress or for what Tysha had done with her hair. But it hadn't crossed his mind. 

"For fuck sake, brother. She already knows that you don't love her. But would it kill you if you let her know that she is more than a farm hand? Any female should at least feel like a bride on her wedding day. But she had to ask, on her wedding day, if she could stay with us, if you would ever leave her? Because she has nowhere else to go. That's not right, brother." Tyrion said.  
"I won't leave her." Jaime said.  
"we both know if _she_ would call you would go. And Brienne, who doesn't even know who _she_ is, knows that too." This was an old fight. Tyrion was also afraid that Jaime would abandon them.  
"That won't happen! We are done." Jaime promised.  
"yes, but you love her still. And you don't even lie that you don't to your wife. Jaime, I know that you have never thought that no one will ever love you. But before I found my Tysha I thought that I had to buy false love for the rest of my life. It would have killed me if Tysha had said that she would marry me but never love me." Tyrion said.  
"But that's the difference. You love Tysha. Brienne doesn't love me." Jaime said. Trying to get this conversation to end.  
"But if she one day will? She will never tell you or us. She will just suffer in silence because that's what she does." Tyrion said. 

Jaime didn't like that though. That she would never let them know if she was unhappy. He might not love her but they were becoming friends. And friends should share their thoughts with each other. 

But his wife was a private person. It had taken weeks before he knew that she had not been an only child. She was just the only one left alive. All had died before the age of 8. Leaving her and her father until he died as well. He understood that she loved her father. The few times she had spoken of Selwyn, her father, her face had become soft and filled with love. And he felt guilty if she was never gonna feel loved again. 

Seeing Brienne with the Seaworth's new kids got him thinking about the possibility of a family of their own, down the line. All the Seaworth's kids loved her and she seemed fond of them. 

She was amazing with Pod and teaching both Pod and himself the way to run a farm. 

Brienne would be a great mother and Jaime wanted to be a dad one day. But not now. 

Every day he saw improvement in the farm. She worked the oxens and a plow to make the vegetable garden she had spoken of. His wife was a shy woman but you would never believe that if you only saw her working. She ordered them around, worked the animals with a calm force making even the animals follow her every order. He was proud of her. 

And he was happy that she was there. He felt so much lighter without the crushing feeling of doom around his neck. 

She had arrived like a knight in shining armour and had slayed the dragon. He had hope for the first time in a long while. 

*** 

They; Brienne and him were in town, because she wanted to talk to the blacksmith. A hanger had become broken and she wanted to replace it and she wanted a new scythe. Jaime was happy to follow her. She explained expertly for the young apprentice of what she needed. The young man looked in awe of her. 

Jaime knew that feeling. 

"Girl have you worked in a Smith?"  
The smith Tobho Mott came out from the forge.  
"some. My father taught me what he could. I can make some decent horseshoes and nails. But we don't have a forge at our homestead."  
"I will do your work, if you make a couple of horse shoes for my horses out in the back. They both need new shoes."  
Brienne nodded, asked for a leather apron and got to work.  
Jaime looked on as she worked. In the light of the fire she looked almost beautiful. Powerful. 

She had re-shoed one of the horses when the smith came by his side.  
"You have chosen a good wife. I would have hired her if she had been looking for work. That horse is the devil to change shoes on. I have always had to ask Sandor to help me. But he hates the fire." the smith told Jaime.  
"I am happy that I wrote to her. She is amazing." Jaime smiled.  
"I read her letter. She didn't lie" the smith said carefully.  
"no, lies do not become my wife." Jaime said, ready to defend her.  
"that's a good thing. Would you mind if I asked your wife to come and help me once a month re-shoe the island's horses? It would be my Genry, myself and maybe Sandor." Mott said.  
"If she wants that. I'll have no objections."  
He looked over to his wife.  
"If she accepts, you will look after her right? Don't let people be nasty against her." Jaime couldn't help asking.  
"of course. Sandor might look grumpy but he or me would have her back." the smith promised.  
"Thank you. Do you have anything that you think would make a good gift for my wife?" Jaime asked.  
"I am right in that she is a practical woman?"  
"As far as I know." Jaime said.  
"Come" the smith showed Jaime a collection of beautiful knives. Jaime smiled, this was Mott's best work.  
One stood out in his eyes. It was a good size, it felt like it wanted to live in his hand and Brienne had large hands. A good sturdy knife with a smooth wooden handle. And the sheet was made of leather and had an inlay of a blue flower. Almost as beautiful blue as his wife's eyes.  
"You have a good hand and eye, Jaime. This was the one I had in mind for her."  
"what do you want for it?" Jaime asked.  
"As a wedding present? 5 dragons."  
It was worth 10 to 20 dragons easily.  
"You are sweet on my wife." Jaime paid 6 dragons.  
The smith laughed loudly.  
"What not to like? I like capable people and she is very capable. Keep her happy boy or people will try and woo her."  
It was like a pit had opened up inside Jaime. He didn't like that though at all. He was selfish like that, she was his, even if they didn't have a marriage of love. 

He hid the knife in his pocket and walked out to see her work. She was hammering in the last shoe with ease. Then she gave the horse some love and affection. 

Tobho Mott walked up to her and looked at the horse's feet.  
"You are good. Would you like to help me take care of the other horses on the island?"  
"what do you mean?" she was wiping away sweat from her face and neck.  
"I need more hands, we have more horses here nowadays. Me, Genry and Sandor are too few to get it done in one day. But with your help it would be smooth sailing. Your husband was positive to the idea. It's just one day of the month and I will pay you in metal works."  
Brienne looked at Jaime who nodded.  
She turned and gave the smith her hand.  
" we have a deal"  
"I told your husband that asking for your hand in marriage is the smartest thing he has ever done."  
The blush that spread over her face and neck must have been hot to the touch. Jaime had seen her blush before but this was an epic version.  
She didn't really answer. Just said thank you. Looked at the smith's work. Was thrilled that they didn't have to pay for her orders. 

Then they walked to the Tyrell General store to bunk up with some gods. When they arrived Loras, one of the sons of the owner yelled into the back room.  
"Margaery! Tell grandma, that Mrs Lannister is here."  
An excited yell was heard from the other side of the door.  
Brienne stopped in her tracks. Jaime, who knew that the old bat was eccentric, understood that they would have to stay for tea. He pushed her forward to the counter.  
"I am sorry about that, but grandma has ordered us to tell her when you stop by. She has wanted to meet you, mrs Lannister."  
Before they could answer Miss Margaery popped her head in.  
"Can you stay for tea?"  
"Of course we can," Jaime answered, smiling wide to his confused wife.  
"great! I will start with the tea. Order what you need, then meet us in the sun room." the young woman disappeared.  
"so what do you need?" Loras asked.  
It was always a pleasure seeing his wife going from almost so shy that she was mute into business mode.  
She ordered everything from the list with grace and pondus. Jaime looked between her and Loras. Loras nodded.  
"I will get everything ready while you visit grandma. Go in here and walk the korridor down, it's the glass door out back."  
"thank you" Jaime took her hand and started to walk after Loras's directions.

The sun room was beautiful filled with flowers and plants. Olenna sat like a queen by the window. A table of goodies in front of her.  
"Finally you're here! Move it boy! I want to look at your wife."  
Jaime laughed happily and stepped aside and dragged Brienne forward.  
"stand up straight" he whispered.  
She did and looked at the old woman.  
"Marvelous, absolutely marvelous. Come, join me. You too, mr Lannister."  
"Thank you for the invitation," Brienne said.  
"ha! You might regret it later." the old lady's smile was big.  
Margaery poured tea and they got to help themself to the baked goods.  
"Brienne, dear. I have heard so much about you. I love the story of you knocking that man, on the ship, with one slap! A slap! That's the best thing I have ever heard! Silly men should always be put in their place. So let me hear what you have done instead of visiting me! I had to tell your brother's lovely wife that next shopping trip should be made by you or else I would have never seen you!"  
Brienne was blushing and tried to speak.  
Jaime smiled.  
"Yes, my dear, what should you start with? Mrs Olenna, she has started to whip our farm into shape and she has just been hired by Mott. Haven't you, sweeting?" He took her hand on top of the table.  
"yes, I have many plans and ideas for our farm. Within the next year we should be able to sell products. If we are lucky, even some this autumn." Brienne was blushing.  
"Great, dear. But how did you get hired by one of the grumpier people in town?" the old bat was truly intrigued by his wife.  
"He wants some help re-shoe the island's horses." Brienne said.  
"She with his helper did both of his horses today. Even that evil beast he has. The one he always has to ask Sandor to manage. My wife, the master of farming and a good smith." Jaime threaded his fingers with Brienne’s.  
"I only can smith horseshoes and simple farming tools." Brienne said uncomfortable with the attention.  
"As you see, my wife is very modest and too humble for her good. That's why I am her husband so I can proudly tell the world how great she is." Jaime smiled at Olenna.  
"Jaime…" Brienne tried to deflect.  
"Girl, too many idiots will try to bring you down. You shall not be one of them. Be proud of your ability and hard work. In this case listen to your husband." Olenna said.  
Brienne blushed and nodded.  
Jaime was being flooded by a warm unknown feeling in his chest.  
"You can be glad that you got a nice and pretty husband that will do what you tell him to do without complaining. I just hope that he knows what he is doing in the bedroom as well."  
Jaime got the cake he was chewing down the wrong pipe, and started coughing desperately. Brienne turned her burning blushing face to him and tried to help him.  
When he was calming down the old witch just continued like it was no big deal speaking about people's personal business.  
"if he doesn't, you need to take care of yourself dear. I hope that you know how to touch yourself until you come. A good orgasm is good for you. If you want I have some informative books on sex and the pleasures of it. I insist that you shall borrow my favorite."  
Brienne was stunned. Blinking slowly like she was trying to awake from a dream.  
Jaime's heart was pounding. He had never thought about if women touched themselves as he did in private. A quick rub to get the relief he craved. He couldn't stop looking at the book that Olenna handed his wife. Who nodded and tried to thank the old lady.  
"Thank you, but…"  
"Take it. You and your husband can read it together. You will thank me later" Olenna was smiling both kindly and cheeky. 

Jaime was feeling a bit hot. Pictures of sex and Brienne mixed in his brain making his long forgotten cook twitch to show it's interest to that idea. 

It was years ago he had sex last. It must have been why he had reacted. 

Brienne sighed.  
"Do you have a cover for it? I don't want to damage it on the way home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have chosen to leave Jaime's past lover unnamed. So it's up to you to decide if it is Cersie or someone else.
> 
> I didn't plan this chapter at all it just happened. 
> 
> Olenna is always a joy to write. I just wish that I could have had a reason for Genna Frey-Lannister to be in this story. Because those two would have the best tea parties.
> 
> The existence of the sexual books are inspired by hardlyfatal Desperado (one of my favorite fics).


	6. Brienne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power of reading.
> 
> Brienne start her job as a farrier.
> 
> Another long chapter.

After the first shocking minutes of the visit the rest of the stay at Olenna and her family had been fun and pleasant. Olenna and Jaime had enjoyed their bantering making Brienne wish that she was as clever with words as they were. 

The book had laid in their bedroom for days before she dared to look inside it. 

It must have cost a fortune. It had text and coloured pictures describing the art of love making. Brienne looked and started to read it with a heavy heart. This would never be her world. 

But she did long for it. 

She read the pages on kissing. Feeling quite sad. The next chapter was of self pleasure. That she did read carefully. Looking for any hints that would make it better. There were some good ones. 

But then she closed the book. Her hand caressed the binding.   
"Did Olenna borrow that book to you two as well?" Tysha laughed from the door.   
"yes, I think that it is her idea of a wedding present." Brienne blushed.   
Tysha came and turned the pages. Smiling at like she was seeing an old friend.   
"But it was helpful. We had great help by reading it. Tyrion loved it" Tysha said with a wink.  
"I can guess. It was very educational." Brienne said changing her shirt hoping that the conversation would change soon.   
"will you two read it together?" Tysha asked.   
Brienne looked at Tysha.   
"you know that my marriage isn't one of love or lust. Like yours. So I don't think so." Brienne said with a heavy heart.   
"Still? I had hoped that you would fall in love with each other" Tysha seemed truly surprised.   
"Tysha, Jaime will never love or see me that way." she felt her chin wobble as she tried to control her emotions. 

She would not talk of her own feelings. 

Brienne was falling every day, more and more for her husband. She wished that she didn't. Because every touch they shared made her wish for more. Every time he said something that made it sound like their marriage was real made her hope and despair. 

"Oh, dear. I am sorry that I brought it up." Tysha seemed genuinely sad.   
"it's alright. I know that you mean well" Brienne said and let her hand hug Tysha's shoulder.   
"it's just that you two do make a great team." Tysha pressed on.   
"We are friends and that's enough," Brienne said.   
"Do you want it to be more?" 

Wasn’t that the big question? 

Brienne nodded before she walked out of her room and continued out and started to chop wood. She needed to do some hard labor so she didn't have time to think about her loneliness. 

But even with the hard work she was still feeling down when she came back to eat her dinner. Especially when she walked into Tysha and Tyrion kissing sweetly in the kitchen. She pretended that she didn't see them when she walked to her and Jaime's bedroom to change to her evening shirt. To her surprise Jaime stood and looked inside the book in their bedroom.   
"ah, are you hiding from Tysha and Tyrion as well?" he didn't look away from the book, he just turned the page. 

_He didn't want to look at me, so my face don't destroy whatever fantasy he was having._

"They deserve to have some privacy." she said.   
"yes…" Jaime seemed lost in the page.  
Brienne changed shirt with her back turned to Jaime and the door. First washing her hands, face, under the armpits and chest. 

She was still clothed. Her father's tank top let her keep some modesty. Even if she knew that even if she undressed completely she wouldn't temp her husband. She just didn't need that confirmation. 

Next she released her long braid. To comb out any hay or other things that might have gotten stuck through the day.   
"Can I brush your hair?" Brienne turned her head to face Jaime.   
"Of course" She said mostly because he asked. 

Brienne sat down on the chair before the dressing table. And handed the comb to Jaime, who started combing from the tip of the hair and slowly making his way up to the scalp. One section at the time.   
Goosebumps came and went, up and down her body as he worked. It was the combination of hair tickling her sensitive neck and his closeness. How good he smelled and that he was touching her. 

A content sigh escaped her mouth and she closed her eyes for a bit.   
When she opened them she saw his and her reflection in the mirror. Her nipples were hard and visible through the damp fabric of her tank top. Her face had a look of content and pleasure. 

Jaime was standing by her side not looking at the strand of hair in his hands. He seemed bewitched by her muscled chest. She couldn't read his mood. He didn't stop combing, but his eyes in a lack of better word burned as he was trailing over her body. 

Lust was starting to invade her body. She couldn't help spreading her legs slightly on the chair. Jaime started to follow the strain of hair down over her arms with his fingers. His fingers did leave her nerves tingling as they danced over her skin. She didn't want to move, afraid to break whatever spell they had fallen into. And when their gaze found each other in the mirror Brienne saw that his cheeks were a little bit pink and he seemed… hungry. 

"Jaime, Brienne food is ready!" Tyrion yelled from the kitchen. 

The spell broke. 

"we'll be there" Jaime called as he turned his head away and walked away from the room. 

Brienne got her clean shirt and started to button it up. 

Her calmness shattered. 

***

Nothing happened like that again for the next couple of weeks. 

Brienne's workday away from the farm came. Tysha had made food packages for Brienne and the men. 

Brienne drilled Podrick and Jaime during breakfast so she felt like it was alright to leave the farm to them for the day.   
"Sweeting, we did run the farm before you came and whipped us into shape. It is one day. We'll be fine." Jaime took her hand. "I got something for you. A small token of my gratitude, dear friend. Close your eyes, I didn't get it wrapped."  
Brienne did as she was told and held out her hands.   
An object was placed there but she held her eyes closed.   
"you can open them now" Jaime's voice was gentle. 

It was a beautiful knife. 

Brienne smiled a toothy smile of genuine joy. As she felt it in her hand. Removing it from the sheet so she could marvel at the blade.   
"thank you, Jaime" she kissed his cheek because she didn't want to lay down the knife. 

He seemed bashful. That was terribly sweet of him. 

She fastened the knife to her belt.   
"I need to ride now. I see you later"   
"take a lantern with you. If it will become dark before you are home" Pod handed her a lantern.   
"Thank you." She gave the boy a small hug. 

She took the horse and rode off to the blacksmith. The sun, just touching the horizon. When she arrived she was greeted with an apron and they got to work. The first customers arrived five minutes after she did. By noon her food packages were a well earned treat. The men ate with gratitude and compliments to the chef. 

The help Sandor was the same man that had removed her unwanted visitor on her wedding day. He was quiet and she and him worked in comfortable silence. A gruff thank you for the food was all they really told each other. He had a great hand with horses, so he handled them while she took care of the shoes. 

Brienne tried not to hear the snide remarks of her size and how she looked, some people couldn't help themselves speaking rubbish. It did bother her that Sandor most likely heard it all.

She didn't want to lose the respect of the man. 

Some comments were of the both of them. Stating that if they would have married their children would have been the biggest but ugliest children ever. 

Brienne didn't see it. Sandor, if you looked at the side of his face that wasn't covered in scars. He was handsome enough. So those theoretical children could have been handsome. 

Brienne looked at Sandor, that seemed more pissed than usual. When they locked eyes she rolled her eyes. To silently say that people were stupid. And he started to laugh, hard. It wasn't pretty, it sounded like he wasn't used to laughing. She smiled and finished with the horse. 

The darkness had just fallen when the last horse, Brienne's family horse, had their new shoes on.   
"Great work, everyone! I will buy you all dinner at Snow’s today." Mott was tired but in a good mood. Brienne wanted something hot in her tummy before riding home, so she happily agreed. 

Sandor gave her a wet rag and told her:   
"get the grime of your face".   
She nodded and did as he said.   
"better?" she asked and he laughed and got the rag and got a stubborn soot of her forehead.   
"Thank you"   
He grumbled something and patted her awkwardly on her shoulder. 

Brienne got flashes from her childhood, and her brother Galladon. If he had lived had they had similar interactions like she and Sandor? She let the passing thought go. It was never good to linger on the ones she had lost. 

The pub was filled, a lot of their customers had come to eat before riding home. 

The smith crew ate in silence.   
None of the group was great talkers. But it was nice. 

"Tobho Mott!" the Sheriff's youngest daughter Arya Stark walked up to the table.   
"What can I do for you, miss Arya?" Tobho asked.   
"I want to be a smith's apprentice. And because you don't have any issues with having Brienne working with you, me being a girl should not be a problem." the young girl said, looking Tobho in his eyes.   
Mott sighed.   
"What do your parents say?"   
"Dad is alright with it. Mom isn't as happy" Arya confessed.   
"Flex your muscles, girl," Tobho said.   
Arya did and Mott felt and pressed on her arm muscles.   
"You have muscles for agility and speed, girl. To work in the smith you need stamina and then strength. Brienne can you hold out your arm holding the pitcher in front of you."  
Brienne did as he told.   
"hold out your arm, Arya. Like Brienne."  
When a small burn of the muscle had started in the shoulder muscles on Brienne Arya lowered her arm after shaking and cursing. Brienne waited for an order.   
"As you see Brienne has worked all day and she doesn't even flinch. I believe it will be many more minutes before she will be tired enough so we can see it. You can put your arm down now Brienne, thank you" Tobho said.  
Brienne did. Glad to not have to go on. She was tired but would have fought it out if she had to.   
"You will have to build muscles and stamina before entering my forge. Why do you want to be a smith? Is it just because I don't turn away a capable woman? Then I want you to think again about what you want to be good at." the girl started to hang her head. "But I would see you as an excellent heard driver. I know that you are an excellent rider. Think about if there is anything you can do with the abilities you already have. I think that you can be great at anything you want." Tobho told her.   
Arya sat down.   
"You are right. I just wanted to do anything that wasn't girly and to forge seemed to be the least girly thing to do. Brienne, why did you learn to smith?" Arya took some food from Genrys plate to nibble on.   
"to help my dad. We two did run our farm together. And we had a small forge on the property. So I don't really know when I learned the craft. We just did everything together until I knew what to do. I can only do easy practical things. I am no master like master Mott. I have never thought about girl stuff or boy stuff. There's nothing wrong with either side. I am not the most female woman, but I am a woman."  
"Yeah, I am just so tired of being compared with my sister. Because she is like the perfect girl" Arya was stealing a piece of Brienne's bread.   
"there's nothing wrong with you" Genry said. "your sister is a bit boring, if I can say that."  
Arya blushed but tried to play that it wasn't something that made her happy. 

Brienne smiled, she was fond of the young girl. 

Arya's father came and joined them. Brienne liked Ned. In a way he reminded her of her father. But after dinner Brienne she only wanted to go back home.   
"I think that I will ride home." she said as she stood up.   
"Come by the store in a week, I will have something for you then." Tobho said.   
"sounds good." she smiled.   
"I will ride with you, you should not ride by yourself." Brienne looked to Sandor.   
"You don't have to"   
"Humor me" he said and followed her out.   
They walked out together. There were some drunks outside but they didn't really mind the two giants walking past them. 

The ride was cold and they did need that lantern. 

When they came within sight of her home she turned and said:  
"you will come in for a cup of coffee. Before you ride home. You can stay the night if you want" 

She settled the horses in for the night. Sandor did the same with his black monster of a horse. Stranger had accepted her some time during the day. But she would not be confident riding or handling him on her own. Then they walked into the kitchen. Where her family was waiting for her. 

"Brienne! Welcome home. There's some coffee and tea for you and I baked some bread." Tysha was smiling.   
"thank you. I am not sure if you know Sandor Clegane. But he was nice enough to accompany me home so I invited him for some coffee."  
"Come in!" Tysha the gracious host.   
"did everything go well today?" Brienne had to ask.   
"Yes, sweetling. We did everything you asked us to do. What about your day?" Brienne sat down on her place on the bench. Sandor sat beside her.   
"busy, we worked until the sun went down. The lunch was lovely Tysha by the way. A really big help" Brienne smiled.   
"I am glad that you enjoyed it" Tysha was smiling.   
Brienne nudged Sandor in the side with her elbow.   
"... Yes, Thanks" he said, almost unsure.   
"You're most welcome, Sandor. Here, have a cookie!" Tysha was beyond happy.   
Brienne nodded a thank you to the gruff man who was eating the cookie and drinking his black coffee.   
Brienne smiled at Jaime who sat on the opposite side of the table from her.   
"how did you two become friendly with each other." Jaime asked.   
"We worked together for hours and I didn't want to strangle her. Your wife is alright." Sandor said as he was starting to make himself a sandwich.   
Brienne laughed.   
"Gee thanks. I also didn't want to strangle you as well, so I would happily work with you again next month."

They clinked their mugs together in a mock toast. 

"Shall we scare the living crap out of the fuckers that can't shut up next time?" Sandor asked her, a dark smile on his face.   
"What happened?" Jaime sounded upset.   
"the usual. Men being insecure by seeing a woman taller, stronger and more capable than them. So they bark like cowardly little dogs to make them feel better." Brienne said, trying to calm him down. 

It didn't work. 

"I am going with you next time!"   
"Jaime you can't punch every man that is trying to insult me. You would permanently injure your hands! And I need you here, helping Pod." she took his hand in her over the table.   
He looked down on their joined hands.   
"Fine, but I don't like it." he said as his thumb moved over her knuckles. 

"But you are alright with me punching them" Brienne turned her head to stare at Sandor.   
"You don't even need to fight, you just have to stare them down and they will be peeing in their pants." Tyrion said happily.   
Brienne nodded, Tyrion wasn't wrong.   
Sandor laughed.   
"You're right. Only true idiots try to fight me. Don't worry pretty boy. I'll have your wife's back. I might even teach her to stand up to the bastards."  
"How much time do you think we have? We worked almost non stop for hours and hours? When shall we have the time to teach idiots a lesson?" Brienne asked tiredly.   
"There's always time for that." Sandor said with a wicked smile. 

Sandor left after an hour. 

"I would have never believed that Sandor Clegane would visit us. I have hardly heard him speak before." Tyrion sounded happy. "I am amazed, my dear. Sandor is like a stray dog. Not many in town can call him a friend"   
"I didn't do anything. We just worked in silence side by side for hours." Brienne said.   
"You're easy to like or love." Tyrion said, kissing his wife's hand. 

Brienne blushed. 

"if you say so" she yawned. "I will turn in now. Goodnight" 

She first did her night needs before she got into their bedroom.   
Jaime followed her.  
They changed and got into the bed.   
Brienne felt how Jaime turned and shuffled closer.   
"Do I need to be worried?" he asked.   
Brienne turned and looked at him.   
"What do you mean?" She was truly confused.   
"Will you fall in love with Clegane?" Jaime asked.   
The question was unexpected.   
"I don't think so. I found myself thinking about my brother when I spent time with Sandor. So I think that I will see him as a friend or a brother." Brienne said truthfully.   
"Good," Jaime said with a content smile.   
"Jaime… you know that you don't have to worry. I am not going anywhere" she said.   
Before she knew it she was engulfed in his arms in a strong hug.   
She hugged him back. His scent and warmth was alluring and soothing. Her tired body relaxed. 

They fell asleep holding each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it Tyrion!
> 
> But I did promised a slow burn... 
> 
> I have to take the opportunity and say thank you all for every like, bookmark and comment this story have received. The love I have felt is beyond anything I could have even dreamed of when I started post this story.
> 
> Thank you once again!


	7. Jaime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime is suddenly wiser but...

It was almost seven months on the day when Brienne came into his life. The farm was better than ever. Tysha and Tyrion had announced that they were expecting a little one. He had yelled and hugged them both. Swinging his little brother in a joyous dance all around the kitchen. 

He was going to be an uncle. 

Brienne had also been happy about the news. But not as vocal in her joy as Jaime and Pod was. 

Jaime had found that he was hugging and touching Brienne more and more. They couldn't be close enough. The warm comfort by her closeness was the highlight of his day, every day. 

There had been times when he almost had kissed her. But the surprise had stopped him. Or a sudden sound or moment. But it was getting harder to resist. 

One day when he found Brienne mocking the stables and suddenly he knew. 

He knew that he loved her. 

It had creeped up on him until she had taken the place of… her... 

But knowing that he loved Brienne wasn't the same as telling her that. He froze every single time he tried. Speaking nonstop for hours was often easy for him but telling his wife that she was his favorite person in the world and he wanted their marriage to become real in every sense, was impossible!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the shortest chapters, the bridge before the ending. 
> 
> Sad but true. 
> 
> There is only left one longer chapter and the epilogue. 
> 
> Should I post them both later today or tomorrow?


	8. The Harvest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The farm's and their relationship's harvest.
> 
> And finally the story becomes true to it's rating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up this is a longer chapter as well.

Jaime was acting weird. 

The last month he had tried to speak with her about something that made him talk gibberish, every time. She didn't know if she should be worried. 

But it was in a way cute. The most handsome man she knew, awkward before her. 

It was so hard to pretend that she didn't love him. She melted every time they touched. Something that was happening more and more frequently. It was like they were drawn to one another. Like one of them was a moth and the other one was a lantern. There had been more and more instances that she had almost believed that he would have kissed her if she had been anyone else. 

Jaime and Brienne were in the garden harvesting the last crops. It had been a plentiful harvest. Brienne had to order a great batch of jars and vinegar to preserve the crops. A large portion, they will be selling to the Tyrell's to sell in their store. The others were for their pantry. 

Brienne looked over the garden. 

"I think that that was the last of it." the contentment of her hard work paying off, made her smile happily.  
"I am looking forward to not being afraid of being hungry this winter." Jaime said, looking at her. That look that made her stomach drop, dance and stop, all at the same time. 

Brienne started to walk to the wheelbarrow when she felt Jaime's hand taking hers.  
"Brienne…" she turned and looked at him. He had that peculiar look on his face again. The one he always had as he was speaking gibberish.  
"Yes, Jaime?" she stepped closer to him.  
Wondering what was going on in his head.  
His eyes dancing over her face. Before he locked on her lips. 

"... Fuck it!" he growled and more or less attacked. 

It was not a graceful kiss. It was sudden, hard and damn messy. Jaime standing on his toes to reach her. His hands pushing her head down against his. 

Brienne took his face in her hands to slow him down. 

Before he would split her lip in his eagerness. 

"Not that I am complaining. But what brought this on?" She asked, blushing but smiling. Her hands stayed on his face, her thumbs moving over his beautiful features. 

A desperate groan was his first answer.  
"I have been trying to tell you that I love you. For over a month! But every time I see your beautiful eyes I freeze. So I decided that words are unnecessary."  
She had to giggle. 

Brienne kissed his lips softly.  
A sigh of relief came out of his mouth. The second kiss was much better. As they worked together. Their lips and tongues, dancing easily together. 

" I love you too. I am so glad that you told me" Brienne said, stroking his hair from his face.  
"I feel like an idiot." he said, kissing her cheek.  
"You are braver than me. I would have taken my love with me to the grave." She was blushing, her heart racing. If her lips didn't tingle she would have believed that she was dreaming. 

"That would have been a tragedy" His eyes never left her face. 

They kissed some more. Both almost drunk on the exciting feeling. 

"I want Tyrion and Tysha's child to have cousins." Jaime said suddenly, between kisses.  
She blushed and nodded.  
"Soon, because if you want, I want us to practice some of the pages from Olenna's book this evening." He said in a weird tone, a combination of bashfulness and confidence.  
Brienne kissed him as an answer. 

" I would like that" She finally managed to say. Still not convinced that she would not awake in their bed soon. Disappointed. 

His eyes almost burned like wildfire as he looked at her.  
"I don't want to let you go. But I want our first time to be in a bed and not here in the dirt." He said holding her hands.  
"thank you" She said before giving him a small kiss. 

Their faces were pink when they finally returned back to the kitchen with the last harvest. They helped Tysha with the work to make the vegetables ready to be preserved. 

They were trying not to flirt over the kitchen table. 

Or Brienne tried no to flirt at the table, Jaime didn't have that restriction on himself. He could not stop smiling happily as he took every chance to look and touch his wife. His feet touching hers underneath the table the whole time. 

Tyrion came in from the outside and took one look at his brother. 

"Finally, you have confessed to each other! About damn time! I was wondering if you would chicken out forever!"  
Jaime shrugged, but smiled a goofy smile.  
Tyrion walked and got Brienne to bend down for a kiss on her cheek before he kissed Tysha's tummy and she bent down for a kiss of her own.  
" Jaime, will your jealousy be better or worse now?" Tyrion said, smirking at his older brother.  
"Jealous? Of whom?" asked Brienne in a teasing tone.  
"You should hear him when you ride to town without him. Tyrion, think if someone sees her beautiful eyes. Tyrion, what if Sandor takes off his shirt and seduces her with his masculinity!" Tyrion's voice was mocking and oddly high pitch.  
"I don't sound like that!" Jaime protested grumpily.  
"It's not far from it. But maybe now if you know that you love one another you don't have to be so insecure." Tyrion said.  
Brienne shook her head. She could hardly believe it.  
"I will become cross with you if you don't trust me to be faithful." She said with her hands on her hips. Looking at her husband.  
"I trust you. It's the other men! I am not the only one who is driven mad by your legs, kindness and those lips."  
Brienne looked over to Tyrion, truly puzzled.  
"I know. It's weird that someone who looks like he was blessed by the gods can be so insecure in the matters of the heart. Please take care of this idiot, my dear." Tyrion said nodding to his brother.  
Brienne took Jaime's hand in hers and looked into his eyes.  
"You are mine and I am yours. Don't worry about any others."

He reminded her of a purring cat when he was happy.

*** 

That evening, Jamie had just closed the bedroom door behind them when Brienne pressed him against the door and kissed him. She had held back all day, from showing him how she felt. She needed to feel his lips and tongue against hers again.

Knowing that she was allowed to touch him and that she was welcomed was beyond thrilling. 

Jaime only made a surprised but happy sound and pulled her close. Trailed his fingers down her back. Pressing their groins together, slowly moving to give them some sweet friction. 

Brienne started to unbutton Jaime's shirt and he started on hers. His skin, warm and soft to the touch. A half god among men. He would have turned heads in the highest of societies. 

Out of his clothes he was a feast for her eyes. 

As she started on his pants, he kissed her neck. His hands removed her tank top, caressing her breasts as soon as he had thrown her top away. 

They kissed again. Brienne felt addicted to the taste of him, how his lips moved against her. 

Soon they were both naked and she, by instinct, lifted him, naked, against her. Jaime's breath hitched as she lifted him. Her hands underneath his firm ass. He locked his legs around her. The movement of his cock as it pushed against her stomach was distracting. 

His kiss was frantic, he growled against her lips. She walked them to the bed where she gently laid Jaime down. He didn't let her go, so she crawled onto the bed with him underneath her.  
"You are so goddamn sexy when you show your strength." Jaime pants, his hips seem to move on their own. 

Brienne kissed him, not knowing what to say. 

Jaime rolled them so they laid side by side facing each other. As they kissed his hand travelled down her body, to end up slipping between her legs. His long fingers dipping between her folds, making her sigh against his lips as he brought her pleasure. 

He got a predatory look as he gently laid her down on her back and moved between her legs and kissed down her leg until he reached her center. 

She knew what's going to happen. 

It was one of the pages she had returned to in Olenna's book, before returning it to the old lady. 

But feeling Jaime's tongue and fingers was beyond anything she could ever imagine. She found herself caressing her own breasts and it was impossible to lay still. Soft moans escaping her mouth.  
She had never felt pleasure like this.  
Slowly she felt the pleasure rise. From the feeling: that this is nice, until she couldn't think, only feel. She bit the pillow as she came, trying to keep the loud sounds escaping her mouth. 

Jaime looked at her. Fondness and pride was the primary feelings she could read of his face. 

He crawled up and they kissed. His taste was different. She knew that it was the taste of her. But the fire he had when kissing her made her not care about it.  
"May I?" he asked.  
"Yes, yes" she didn't know what she was saying yes to, but she wanted more.  
"I will try to be gentle. I hope that my fingers have stretched you enough. But tell me if you are uncomfortable."  
Brienne nodded. 

Olenna's book had explained much better than the horrible gossip she had heard about the first time a man enters a woman. That if a woman was comfortable, stretched and wet enough it didn't have to mean pain. It could even be pleasant. 

Jaime reached for a bottle of oil on the bedside table. She had always wondered about that bottle. It had always stood there. 

The oil he rubbed over his hard cock, then he wiped the rest around and in her entrance. Making her pant and move against him. He smiled and continued on for a few minutes. He had three fingers inside her. No pain in sight. Only pleasure and the feeling of being stretched. 

She groaned at the loss of his fingers. He kissed her softly and slowly started to enter her. He was almost shaking with restraint when he was fully inside her. Stopping to let the both get used to the feeling of their joined bodies.  
"Are you alright" he asked between kisses.  
She caressed his cheek.  
"Yes, I am, thank you. How are you?"  
He smiled and kissed her happily.  
"I am amazed. I can't believe that this is finally happening." He started rocking gently. "I have dreamt and fantasized about this moment. And many more." His mouth was by her ear, the rocking was deeper, but still slow. "I have dreamt about you riding me for your own pleasure." Brienne gasped "I have had to restrain myself from sneaking up and rub my groin against your amazing backside. Every morning I have awoken with a burning desire for you. Now that you know how good I am to please you I hope that you will let me taste you more. I want to try every single page of that book my dear." His speed increased. 

"Have you thought about us, wife? Have you made yourself wet thinking about what we could do?"  
" Yes, yes Jaime" she answered breathlessly.  
He kissed her with all his might. And changed position slightly so he had better momentum to move. 

He seemed lost in his pleasure. 

"Touch yourself! Please" He pleaded, his voice strained.  
Her hand moved as he requested.  
She found that she was still slippery by the oil and it felt amazing.  
A few minutes later and she came again.  
Her release was what triggered his own release. 

The feeling of him finding his relief was more than she had ever believed. It made her shake with pleasure again. 

He hugged her tight as he was still within her. While giving her lazy kisses. 

He chuckled. 

Brienne looked at him.  
"I am happy my dear. But however I will get any work done now that I know that we can do this." He kissed her with a big smile. "Just so you know, you have my permission to do whatever you want to me. I would love to awaken to you giving or taking your pleasure from me."  
Brienne blushed. 

"I don't know what I am doing or what I would like. But I want to try. If it's with you I think that I will like it" She said a bit shyly. 

He kissed her. 

"Yes, my love. I think so too." his hand caresses her hair, that still was in her usual braid. 

They separated and Brienne visited the outhouse before snuggling close to her husband. Who pressed his backside against her front leaving her to hug him from behind. 

They fell asleep happily together. 

Brienne awoke with Jaime caressing her breasts in his sleep. His hard cock poked her in her side. 

She had his permission… 

So she reached for the oil that she applied around and in her centre. 

Before coating his cock. 

She laid on her side and gently guided his cock between her folds. He pressed himself closer, still asleep. She waited a few seconds before she started to rock, feeling his cock move between her folds. It was nice. Not great, but the alluring idea of him waking up like this made her continue. He started to moan and rock on his own. She felt him halt somewhat as he woke up.  
"Wife?" he kissed her shoulder and pumped gently.  
"Jaime" she answered as she released him enough so she could turn around and kiss him.  
He growled. Laid himself on his back and dragged her above him.  
"Take me, wife." he commanded.

He helped her, guiding his cock within her.

First she felt awkward on top. But Jaime's loving eyes on her let her relax and find that she liked this position. That she was easily stimulated as she moved on top of her husband.  
Jaime played with her nipples and caressed her body. Before reaching his index finger to rub at her center. 

She was grateful for his other hand on her hip that helped her keep her rhythm. Because she was feeling lost in her pleasure. She chased her release. Hoping that Jaime was following her, because she had almost forgotten about his pleasure.  
"Yes, yes. That's it Sweetling. Please come" he whispered.  
And come she did. Shaking so she didn't feel how Jaime followed her. He dragged her down so they could kiss.  
"Thank you, thank you so much" he whispered. "It was even better than what I had dreamed of" he kissed her neck.  
"Can't we stay in bed all day? I want to see how many times I can make you come, wife" he asked.  
She only laughed.  
"The farm needs us, Jaime. I will not make Pod do all the work on his own." Brienne said.  
"Fine" He rolled Brienne on her back. A devilish smile on his face. "But not yet"  
He kissed his way down her body and nestled between her legs. Not coming up before she had comed twice more on his tongue and fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now there is only the epilogue left!  
> I will post it in a little while.
> 
> See you all soon!


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

Three years later. 

The Lannister farm was one of the wealthiest farms on the island. 

Sandor had moved in like a foreman. He had stepped up when Brienne had been expecting her first child. But then, he never left. He had even built a cabin on the property. 

Tyrion and Tysha had two children. First a boy of normal height and a newborn girl, small like Tyrion. Tysha and Tyrion had lived at the doctor the last month of both pregnancies. So there would not be less risks of complications.   
But luckily it all went well. 

Brienne and Jaime had a 1 year old. A beloved boy called Duncan Selwyn Lannister. Jaime was the main caregiver of their son, while Brienne was busy running the farm. Taking brakes to feed her son. 

She knew that it wouldn't belong before she would fall pregnant again. Because Jaime's passion for her was enormous. 

Every minute he could steal was spent on making her come or them fucking. 

Brienne had not been all too happy when Sandor had walked in on them in the barn one time.

Jaime sitting on a haybale, with her riding him. They were mostly dressed, but you had to be an idiot to not understand what they were doing. But Sandor had just chuckled and walked away. 

Jaime did have to make it up to her after that. 

The whole farm was happy and growing. 

And everyday Brienne and Jaime were so happy that she took the chance to write that letter, all those years ago. 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all she wrote. 
> 
> Thank, thank you so much for reading, liking, all the comments and bookmarks! I have never even dreamed of having this kind of love for something I have written. 
> 
> The working title of this story was: the wedding pack. But I am glad that I changed it on a whim, as I was posting the first chapter. 
> 
> LadyAmara2381 asked me after the first chapter about my inspiration for this story. 
> 
> "It is a combination of inspiration: the wild west, historical mail-order brides of mining towns and islands like Australia. Even some Historical Harlequin books.
> 
> There are even some great fanfics from Brienne/Jaime tag with similar premises but hopefully mine has a little different spinn." was my answer. 
> 
> But then we have the greatest inspiration of all: spite! 
> 
> When I was a teenager I read a harlequin type of book with mail order brides. (The main pairing is the dead ringer for Sansa and Sandor by the way) And the plot made me so angry that 20/25 years later, I am still angry. (Their first time ends with mentally abuse and the male character calling the main girl for a whore. All because of "misunderstanding" to make it "alright" in the end) So I wanted to write a totally different story than that monster 😅
> 
> I will look at my collection of stories and see if anyone is ready to be shared. As my bio has stated for years: I have lurked for years 😂 Writing in the lonely darkness. 
> 
> So I wish you all happy holidays and may the next year be kinder and better than this one. 
> 
> Thank you again and see you later.

**Author's Note:**

> Well see how many chapters this will be in the end. But all is written so I will post it as I please within the next few days.
> 
> To be continued.


End file.
